Embroidered transfers are believed to be classified in class 156. For relevant prior art, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,463,692; 3,657,060 and 3,816,211.
Embroidery transfers of the type disclosed in said patents are adapted to be applied to a fabric by application of heat and pressure. When such embroidery transfers are so applied to a fabric, it is apparent from inspection that such embroidery transfers were not embroidered directly onto the fabric. That is, it is apparent that the embroidered pattern was first applied to a base fabric or substrate which overlies the base fabric and gives the appearance of bulkiness.
The embroidery transfer of the present invention overcomes that objection. When the embroidery transfer of the present invention is applied to a base fabric, it has the appearance of having been embroidered directly onto the base fabric.